The Voicemail
by sheltie
Summary: My very first PJ story. Annabeth leaves a voicemail for Percy while drunk. Will Percy ever hear it? Rated T for some alcohol use.


**The Voicemail**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Percy Jackson at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my first Percy Jackson story. I don't count my PJ series that I am doing at all really. Hope you like it. Thalia never became a Hunter in this one and this is after the Last Olympian. Percy and Annabeth aren't together. Also there is use of alcohol in this. I'm not promoting underage drinking at all so don't flame me or anything.**

* * *

Annabeth was hanging out with her best friend, Thalia, at her place. The two had spent the night drinking and having fun. They were just happy the second titian war was over and they could relax after so many years. Though both were underage they felt they, well, Thalia thought, they had a right to drink after the hell they've been through. Annabeth agreed though not wholeheartedly like her friend did.

"Oh my gods, you should do it" Thalia through her fits of laughter.

"You, you think I should. It sounds so stupid" Annabeth giggled madly.

"That's why you should do it, girl. You never do anything stupid. Do it" Thalia said grinning.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it" Annabeth said happily.

She pulls out her phone and though she knows it attracts monsters she turns it on and press the speed dial one. It rings, but goes to voicemail.

"_Hey, this is Percy. Sorry I missed your call I'm either away from my phone or I'm near my phone and can't hear it ringing or it's off. Please leave your name, number and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Annabeth lets out a hiccup giggle as the beep is heard.

"Seaweed Brain, it's Annabeth, you know you're _Wise Girl_. Anyway, I just called to tell you that I've had a massive crush on you for a _looooing_ time. I don't know when it started, but Oh Athena; I got it _bad_ for you. The things I want to do to you. Mmmm, I get all tingly just thinking about it. So just to sum it up Seaweed Brain, I love you" a drunk daughter of Athena said gaily.

After hanging up the phone Thalia applauded her friend.

"Bravo, bravo" she said.

Annabeth takes a bow then grabs a nearby bottle and takes a swig.

/Scene Break/

The next day Annabeth awoke groaning and holding her head. Her head felt like a Minotaur was bashing it over and over. Her mouth tasted like she swallowed some of the Stoll brothers candies they made.

"Hey Annabeth, up already?" Thalia asked.

"My head hurts so much" Annabeth grumbled.

"There's water and some aspirin I put out for you" Thalia said.

"How come you don't have a hangover?" Annabeth asked after taking the aspirin.

"I'm used to it, you're not" Thalia said.

"Oh, ugh. What did we do last night?" Annabeth asked trying to get whatever bad taste out of her mouth.

"That, I don't remember" Thalia said frowning.

Annabeth frowned since she felt like she did something incredibly stupid, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was.

"Taking a shower" she hollered though she winced slightly upon hearing her own loud voice.

_Note to self, no shouting_ the daughter of Athena thought.

"Go ahead" Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded and headed off. She came out sometime later feeling a whole better than she did when she awoke. She came out dressed and ready for the day. She found Thalia munching on a Pop tart.

"Anymore of those?" the daughter of Athena asked.

Thalia passed over the toaster goods and Annabeth grabs some and places them in the toaster. Once done she grabs them forgetting they are hot.

"Ouch, hot" she said waving her hand.

Thalia laughed shaking her head.

"So much for being the smart one" she said.

Annabeth maturely sticks out her tongue.

They then eat their food-processed pastry then head out. They were heading back to Camp Half-Blood ready to get back to training. Yes, the war may have been over, but that didn't mean everything hunky-dory since there were still monsters coming and attacking demigods from time to time.

/Scene Break/

Annabeth smiled as she got back to her cabin. She dropped her stuff off and headed to get to archery where the rest of her brothers and sisters were at. Once there she was greeted warmly and soon their training began. A demigod's life was never easy and carefree with monsters always after them no matter what. So that meant they had to constantly train to survive.

Soon after archery was over and Annabeth was heading back with the rest of her cabin when she bumped into something.

"Whoa, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth looked up and couldn't, but blush slightly. In front of her was Percy Jackson. His messy black hair and sea green eyes just made her want to jump him, but she held herself back.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she greeted.

"How was your night with Pine Cone face?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname for her best female friend.

"Great, we had a lot of fun" she said.

"Great, so what are you doing next?" Percy asked.

"I am free" Annabeth said.

"Great, lets head to the lake" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. Whenever they hung out they'd always be by some mass of water. When she asked Percy about this he said he felt more comfortable there. Granted, he was son of the sea god so being close to water made him comfortable. She just didn't see why they always had to be at some body of water.

They made their way over to the lake and Percy sat down with Annabeth sitting next to him.

"Nico dropped by last night," Percy said.

"Oh, and how is he doing?" Annabeth asked.

Neither Percy nor Annabeth had seen much of Nico after the war. He told them he was getting to know his father more, but that didn't mean he had to cut off all contact with his friends.

"He's doing fine. In fact he told me some of his adventures he's had since the war and helping Hades with the underworld" Percy said.

"Well I am glad he's having fun, I guess" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, too bad I can't do the same," Percy said frowning.

Annabeth touched Percy's shoulder. She knew how much it hurt Percy that he didn't have the same kind of relationship Nico had with Hades. Percy was stuck either in school or at Camp Half-Blood. He rarely saw his father even though he was his father's favorite. Meanwhile his half brother Tyson was down having more contact with his father than him. It just wasn't fair.

"Percy, he loves you. I know he does. You're his favorite" Annabeth said gently.

"I know, it's just I rarely ever see him" Percy sighed.

Annabeth sympathized with Percy since she was in the same situation with her mother, Athena. Her mother prized her as one of her favorites though like Percy she rarely ever saw her too. It was the life of a demigod though. Their godly parents couldn't interact in their lives as much as most would want. Not like a regular parent that is.

"Well, anyway might as well check my phone for any messages" Percy said with a sigh.

Something ticked in Annabeth's brain at this, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey, I got an message from you" Percy said.

Annabeth's eyes widen as she leapt onto Percy.

"Percy give me the phone, give it to me. Give it to me now!" she demanded as she tried to yank the phone out of Percy's grip.

Percy kept a tight grip on the phone as he struggled to listen to the message and wrestle Annabeth off at the same time. This kept going, their 'epic' struggle for the phone. That's when Percy dropped the phone and Annabeth fell to the ground clasping the phone like it was a lifeline.

"You, you want to do things to me?" Percy asked in a state of shock.

Annabeth covered her face with her hands and groaned out loud.

Percy just stared at her not sure what to say or do.

"Oh gods, oh no. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. I am a daughter of Athena. I don't do stupid things like this. Stupid Thalia, stupid alcohol. I'll never drink for as long as I live" Annabeth mumbled as her hands still covered her face.

Percy just stared as she watched his usually composed and confident friend mumbled and curse in both Greek and English. It would have been a more amusing sight if it wasn't for the gravity of the situation. Annabeth loved him, him Percy Jackson AKA Seaweed Brain. He just didn't know how to act since this had never happened to him before. He never saw himself as a guy that had flocks of girls hoarding towards him. He was an outsider really. Never able to fit in anywhere except with other demigods like himself.

Now here was his best friend who had these kind of feelings for him. This wasn't something he ever expected to happen. Granted, he never expected to be the son of Poseidon and help save the world from utter destruction either, but this totally out there. He hadn't a clue what to do. But then a realization hit him. It was so obvious he couldn't believe he didn't see it, but of course he was a seaweed brain so it was easy for him to miss it in the first place.

"Annabeth, um, what you said in your message. Is it true. Do you love me?" he asked after recovering from his shock.

Annabeth was rooted to the ground as her hands had left her face, but were now fiddling with Percy's phone. Her eyes down so she wouldn't have to look at Percy. What was she going to say? She could lie, but Percy had always been good at seeing through her lies. She could tell the truth and have everything blow up in her face.

_Oh gods, mother if you can hear me. Please I need you more than ever_ the daughter of Athena pleaded.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Annabeth somehow gathered her courage up and looked up into those sea green eyes that were so expressive. She saw confusion and maybe a hint of something else she couldn't place. Her mouth was dry and as brilliant as she was there were no words in her head at all. She completely and utterly blank.

"What am I going to do with you Wise Girl?" Percy asked out loud.

Annabeth blinked at this. What was Percy talking about? She then saw him move close and he wrapped an arm around her holding her tight against him. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You have an one odd way of letting your feelings out Wise Girl, that's for sure" Percy chuckled.

Annabeth started to get angry. Was he making fun of her? She had told him her feelings for him via a voicemail and he was making fun of her. She was so going to beat him up. But before she could even move to hit him Percy pressed his lips to hers. This shocked her completely then her eyes closed and let it happen.

When they broke apart Annabeth was confused, which Percy found to be a cute expression since it was rarely seen on her face.

"Love you too, Wise Girl" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled brightly at this and pulled Percy into a another kiss.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of my first Percy/Annabeth story. I hope you all liked it. And yes, I borrowed a bit from the show FRIENDS with Rachel trying to wrestle the phone away from Ross in the second season. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
